The Forgotten Valentine
by KukaruiValentine
Summary: Vincent has some morbid thoughts.


Forgotten Valentine

_**(Authoress Note: This is a story that came to me in the middle of a very depressed episode. I know that there are about a million of these kind of stories out on the net, but that doesn't stop me making my own version. So, enjoy.**_

_**Days before he is found by Cloud and the group, Vincent awakens yet again and has some thoughts about Lucrecia and life itself. He reads Lucrecia's diary, his only worldly possession and has thoughts on her. Italics are Vincent's thoughts...)**_

_...Pain..._

_...pain..._

_...Chaos... _

_...just let me sleep, as it is to sleep... perchance to dream..._

_...not my normal nightmares, but perhaps..._

_...dream of her..._

_...Lucrecia... my sweet... angel..._

A tender flesh hand raised out of the wondrously sleek, black wooden coffin. The long, slender fingers wrapped around the ledge of the opening in the casket. Shadows fell around him, and the light of a single candle danced around the small room, in which he considered both his home, and his enternal prison.

_Pains...pains of living this life are too much... and Chaos grows stronger within my flesh every day... please, all I wish for is the sweet honey of death... so that I may join my angel in the sky forever and I can forget this life..._

The metal of his gauntlet shown in the light of the flickering candle, his only light to the world. His breath was heavy, his perfect chest heaving with every gasp for precious air. His blood red eyes opened halfway, glancing around the small prison he had been in for so long.

_I just wish to fade from the earth forever, as my memory all but has in the lines of the light above. Damn Hojo, taking away everything that meant nothing to him, but my entire world to me. _

The candle light flickered again, sending the light on Vincent Valentine's face dancing in the fading light. His every feature seemed magnified in the light, his strong, sad eyes, his stern mouth and his perfectly pale skin. His cape and shirt were folded on top of the next nearest coffin. He closed his eyes again, his black hair falling onto his face.

_I am not worthy of even happiness, even now... I am dead to the world. But, alas, I am alive in this flesh, Chaos lives on, and therefor, I, as his host body, lives on._

Vincent sighed, and pulled himself up out of the coffin. He walked over in the pale light and put on his black shirt. Then he grabbed his cape and buckled it into its place. With a fluid motion, Vincent turned towards the small window, his only way to see outside, the only way to tell the passages of time and even that was dusty with age. Tonight, as he sat on a coffin, he could see the full moon, shining and smiling on the people of the Planet, oblivious to him or his pains.

_The world looks so pure through my window, through this single looking glass... but it holds the horror of me... my curses and nightmares. _

Vincent sighed, running his flesh hand through his long black hair, and he opened the one thing he still had in this world, a diary.

On the empty pages, towards the back, he had once tried to keep what he thought the time, day or even year was, but he was long past that now. He read the front pages, the one where Lucrecia had scribed delicately in her pure handwriting, everything she had thought of.

Yes, Vincent had read that book over and over again, but he still read that book with a heavy heart.

_Why hadn't I tried harder to save your life? Why couldn't I have helped you... I am weak and powerless..._

Vincent's fingers on his flesh hand flipped through the dusty, rotting pages of the diary. He knew each entry so well, so very well. The first page where she had wrote the three words he had never had the guts to tell her, the page where she had pressed a rose to dry, and the page where she kept her butterfly book mark. Vincent's eyes filled with tears as he read the last entry, as he had for almost thirty years now.

"_My dear diary, I am about to give birth to a living God, a savor to those who are hurting, who are in pain. When this is over, I know that Vincent and I will be together forever. I love him more than I could ever say. I just have never told the way I feel. After this, I will never keep anything from him again... ever." _

Vincent could have given anything to tell her that he had felt the same way about her. He closed the book carefully and laid it on the windowsill. He rose again to his full stance and sighed.

_When will I find my end? Will it be that I will die here, tortured by Chaos? Or is there something more in store for this old soul..._

Vincent lay down in his sleek coffin with the red velvet lining. He sighed and closed the lid, leaving the world and going to his nightmares.

Only Vincent Valentine didn't know just as he was closing the lid of his coffin, a young blonde haired ex-SOLIDER had entered the Shin-Ra mansion, and this man would help him find his place, and his way to his angel, and perhaps to heaven to be with her.

_...Pain..._

_... Pain..._

_...Chaos..._

_...Let me sleep..._

**End**

_**(So, what did you think? Was it different or just cliche? Please review, I'd like to know more about what others think of my stories. **_

_**Vincent: Since when did I act like that?**_

_**Beth: Try...the entire Final Fantasy VII game?**_

_**Vincent: grumbles and walks away**_

_**Beth: See? Anyway... I really hope you liked... and if you didn't tell me. It was just something floating around in my head.)**_


End file.
